


Cephalalgia

by ElizaStorms



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlioske-friendly, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStorms/pseuds/ElizaStorms
Summary: For whumptober Prompt - 21 and 26 "I don't feel so well..." and "If you thought the head trauma was bad..."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950268
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Cephalalgia

Merlin wakes up to darkness. Which is worrying, but when the sharp pain from the back of his head makes itself known he understands. Ever since the first time he was slammed into a wall and cracked his head he has suffered from these attacks. Thankfully only happening once every few months but lasting a few days, first always being the worst. 

He closes his useless, for now, eyes. Taking a deep breath to prepare for the increased pain he calls out to Gaius.

“Merlin, what is it, you're going to be late for —“ Seeing the state of his ward, eyes shut tightly and faced scrunched in pain gauss sighs” oh my dear boy.. its time again isn’t it?” He finishes softly, knowing that loud noises are not Merlin’s friend right now.

Merlin just whimpers in response head pounding even worse than before from the effort of calling out.

“I’ll let the prince know you won’t be available to help him today… just rest and I’ll bring you some tea and a poultice as soon as it’s ready”

Merlin never has the heart to tell him that those are useless and do nothing, knowing there is nothing to do but ride it out. He relaxes as much as possible, throwing his arm over his eyes, even with being unable to see the feel of the pressure of his arm is reassuring. He is back asleep within two candle marks.

======

Arthur was worried. It seemed that every few months his manservant gets sick, and no one will tell him what’s wrong… is it the same thing? It happens almost like clockwork.. is it deadly??? No, they would tell him if that was the case… wouldn’t they?

He had been half expecting the servant who came and informed him that merlin was unavailable today, and quite possibly for the next few days due to illness. Once his princely duties were finished he decided he would go and visit his manservant, and get to the bottom of this.

====  
The morning seemed to drag on forever but finally, the council session was over and Arthur had some free time before dinner with Morgana and his Father.

He made his way down to Gaius’s chambers and softly knocked on the door. When Gaius opened the door he seemed unsurprised to see him.

“My lord, Merlin is unable to tend to you toda—“ he starts but Arthur holds his hand up for quiet.

“I know Gaius, I was hoping you could tell me what is wrong with him? This seems to be a reoccurring illness and I wanted answers…”

“It seems to be something called a Migraine.. it can happen after a bad trauma to the brain and leads to a few days of intense head pain and sometimes nausea and sensitivity to light and sound… Merlin thankfully has not had nausea as far as I know, but he is very sensitive to loud sounds.. it also leads him to lose his sight until it abates.”

“Can I visit with him for a bit, as long as I am quiet?”

“For a few minutes, he really should sleep it off, but I want to get some broth into him and you can supervise while I make a new poultice to try and help alleviate some of the pain”

Arthur nods and grabs the bowl of broth on the table before gently making his way up into his servant's room.  
===

Merlin was not sleeping. He tried, and he was pretty sure he got at least a few candle marks worth of rest, but the ache in his head kept getting worse and worse, and eventually sleep eluded him. He still kept his useless eyes closed and his arm over them and tried to blank out his mind as much as possible, imagining a gentle stream in a very green forest, maybe a soft wind blowing through.. anything peaceful and distracting. He was unsurprised to hear his door open, knowing Gaius wanted him to try and drink some broth and maybe replace the poultice by his head.

“ Oh merlin, why didn’t you tell me” 

Needless to say, he jolted a little at hearing his prince speak so softly… or at all!  
“Arthur?” He whispered, “what are you doing here?”

“It seems my useless manservant keeps calling off every few months and I came to investigate since he would never tell me why… and then Gaius put me to work bringing you food while he works on some medicine for you. Which I of course have to watch and make sure you don’t spill it since you are even more useless than usual…”

Arthur sighs “why didn’t you tell me?”

“Nothing you can do sire, it just happens and I have to wait it out... nothing that you need to know or care about.”

“Still, you are under my authority and I need to know these things merlin. Now sit up so you can drink your broth while it’s warm.”

Slowly Merlin does manage to get into a sitting position, and Arthur quickly moves some pillows behind him to help support before taking merlins hands and placing the bowl in them. “No spoon to worry about, just sip from the edge like the peasant you are”

Merlin quirks a small smile at this, seeing the banter for what it truly is, the only way Arthur can show he cares. Once done the bowl is taken from his hands and he lays down again before he can put his arm back however he feels the gentle touch of Arthurs brings as they trail from the middle of his forehead down to his temples. The movement is tentative but when merlin can feel a sort of relief and sighs as his face relaxes a fraction the touch becomes more confident.

It doesn’t take long before Merlin's face completely relaxes as he falls asleep, but Arthur keeps up the stroking, knowing from his own experience it helps with headaches and had been hoping to offer some relief to his manservant. 

Poultice done, Gaius opens the door to the strange sight of the prince caring for his manservant and just smiles, knowing that know that Arthur knows what is happening and when to expect it his adopted son will be taken care of no matter where he is.


End file.
